The present invention relates to steering of boats and, more particularly, to controlling the steering of an outboard trolling motor.
Inboard and outboard powered boats generally are supplied with a large engine for powering the boat under normal circumstances. These large engines are not practical for slow travel, as is necessary when fishing of merely following along a shoreline. It is very common for such a boat to be equipped with a second outboard engine smaller than the first and mounted on the main transom or in the alternative on an auxiliary transom that is carried on the main transom to which the larger motor is mounted. Often, the smaller engine is mounted at a location lower than the main transom which makes it difficult to use the conventional steering mechanism to provide for manual steering of the trolling motor. Thus, there is a need in the field for a remote control steering device for a trolling motor mounted to these types of boats.
The art provides several types of steering mechanisms for boat motors. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,804,838; 3,283,738; 3,763,819; 3,881,443; 3,121,415; 4,373,920 illustrate different types of devices used to steer outboard marine motors. While these devices illustrate means for the steering of outboard motors, they have several disadvantages. One disadvantage is that the above-identified steering attachments are very complicated. Another disadvantage is that these steering attachments are not readily attachable and detachable to the auxiliary trolling motors.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to overcome the disadvantages of the above art. The present invention provides the art with a steering attachment for a trolling motor that is of a simple construction and readily securable and removable to the main transom or auxiliary transom and to the outboard motor. Also, the present invention provides the art with a remote control steering device that limits the movement of the outboard trolling motor which, in turn, controls the path of the boat.
Additional objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the reading of the detailed description of the preferred embodiment, which makes reference to the accompanying drawings.